Duplo Sentido
by Suryia Tsukiyono
Summary: Ken resolve ensinar à Omi os "segredos" do futebol - Yaoi, Lemon (Ken x Omi)


Titulo: Duplo Sentido  
Autora: Suryia Tsukiyono  
Pares: Ken x Omi  
Classificação: Yaoi, lemon, Romance  
Weiß Kreuz não é meu. São de propriedade de Takehito Koyasu e Project Weiß.  
  
** Esta fic é dedicada a minha amiga Kawaii Shuichi, pois a idéia para esta fic surgiu de um rpg via icq que jogamos um dia.**

* * *

Duplo Sentido

Por Suryia Tsukiyono 

Ken acordou um pouco mais tarde naquele domingo, procurava alguma coisa nos armários da cozinha para poder saciar a fome que sentia, era comum ter bastante apetite pela manhã. Serviu-se de um pouco de leite e de uma tigela de cereal, logo depois Omi apareceu na porta, olhou para o amigo que parecia muito entretido com a comida, caminhou até a geladeira para pegar um pouco de água. 

"Bom dia, Omi!", cumprimentou Ken levantando a cabeça e tornado visível um engraçado bigode de leite. 

"Bom dia, Ken-kun", respondeu ele com um dos seus típicos sorrisos, mas se esforçando ao máximo para não gargalhar diante daquela cena. 

Ken continuou a comer seu cereal sem nada perceber. "hunh.. Será que Aya vai demorar?", indagou o jogador com a boca cheia. "É que eu pretendia treinar um pouco hoje..." 

"Aya saiu muito cedo, não sei quando ele volta", disse Omi puxando uma cadeira. Os domingos para Omi eram dias muito calmos. Na maioria das vezes Aya saía cedo, o garoto achava que o ruivo fazia isso para visitar sua irmã, mas não era da sua conta o que nenhum de seus amigos fazia ou deixava de fazer, assim como Yohji que sempre dormia até tarde e acordava de mal humor, sem muita paciência para conversas, por certo devia ter passado a noite numa de suas corriqueiras farras, aquilo acontecia quase que religiosamente, e também Ken que sempre saía dizendo que iria treinar. À Omi não restava mais nada a não ser recolher-se a seu quarto e passar a tarde no computador tentando achar uma maneira de não morrer de tédio. 

"Você já tomou café, Omi? Se não eu posso preparar algo pra você.", ofereceu o jogador ainda com o bigodinho de leite. 

"Já tomei sim. Acordei um pouco mais cedo, mas obrigado assim mesmo." Omi sorriu com afeição. Ken era o único que desperdiçava o tempo com ele numa conversa sem importância. Aya estava sempre sério e calado e Yohji sempre alegava ter coisas mais importantes para fazer. Não podia negar que Ken era uma pessoa muito divertida naquelas situações."O que você vai hoje?" 

Ken lançou um olhar cabisbaixo enquanto mexia displicentemente a colher dentro do prato de cereal. "O de sempre...só vou treinar um pouco". Respondeu dando de ombros. 

"Onde você vai treinar? Eu...eu... posso ir com você?", perguntou o chibi com um olhar tímido, temendo que o amigo também preferisse ficar sozinho a ter a sua companhia. 

"Hun??", Ken estranhou o pedido do garoto. Seja lá o que tivesse feito Omi decidir acompanha-lo naquela manhã, não ira questionar, a idéia de passar o dia com ele lhe agradava muito. "Hai! Pode sim. Vamos?", consentiu largando a tigela e amarrando o casaco na cintura. 

Omi abriu um sorriso amplo, levantou-se rápido, mas ainda teve tempo de se preocupar em preparar um lanche para que ambos comecem mais tarde, supôs que passar o tempo realizando atividades físicas lhe causassem um pouco de fome. Omi era prático, e tão logo terminou de arrumar o farnel tratou de acompanhar Ken. 

Quando chegaram ao campo Omi sentou-se na grama e resignou-se em observar Ken e sua habilidade com a bola, mas não estava se entediando em observa-lo, muito pelo contrario, achava interessante a intimidade do seu amigo com aquele objeto. Ficaram assim por algumas horas, Omi nem havia percebido que a manhã passara tão rápida. Comeram o lanche que haviam preparado e depois caminharam lado a lado pelo campo. 

"E aí, Omi? Não se interessa por jogo?", perguntou Ken ainda curioso a respeito do que teria motivado Omi naquela manhã. 

"Uhnn.. não é que não me interesse...Eu até acho legal, mas é que...", pronunciou o chibi com um olhar triste em direção ao chão. "Acho que não tenho talento nenhum para isso...alias acho que sou um desastre em qualquer coisa que não seja um computador. Você sim joga muito bem! Nasceu mesmo para isso." 

Ken joga a bola na cabeça de Omi que estava distraído em suas lamentações. 

"Aiiiiiii.... Por que você fez isso??", reclama o garoto com a voz chorosa levando a mão à cabeça. 

Ken olha para Omi com grande ternura. "Hei, seu talento é esse...sua cabeça... entendeu? Já a minha...", responde cutucando a própria cabeça. "Bem, sem comentários...". 

Omi não consegui segurar uma risada gostosa. "Ahhh que isso...você tem muitos talentos, Ken. Você é bom em muitas coisas.", continuou o chibi desta vez o olhando mais sério, mas logo desviou o olhar ao sentir seu rosto ficar vermelho. 

"Hun??", Ken estava estranhando muito o comportamento de Omi naquele dia. "Hei, quer jogar?" 

"Você me ensina?? Ou pelo menos tenta....", pediu o garoto ainda envergonhado, não estava brincado quando falou ser um desastre naquilo. 

"Ensino tudo o que quiser saber...", o jogador prendeu seus olhos no garoto loiro até se tocar do que havia dito. "sobre futebol...." 

"Vou adorar aprender tudo que quiser me ensinar", continuou encarando Ken e depois também completou. "sobre futebol..." 

"Você vai ter um imenso prazer em aprender...", Ken não conseguia desviar os olhos dos de Omi. "...a jogar, claro. Venha.", chamou colocando a bola no chão. 

Omi prestou atenção em todas as explicações e tentou se esforçar ao máximo mesmo com sua pouca habilidade, nunca havia realmente se interessado por coisas do tipo antes, mas a companhia de Ken lhe parecia muito agradável e ele nem mesmo percebeu em que momento seu gosto por aquele tipo de atividade havia despertado. 

"E então? Você entendeu?", perguntou Ken sorrindo. "Ou quer uma explicação mais... profunda?" 

"Eu acho que entendi... que difícil. Depois você diz que eu sou o cérebro aqui.", respondeu franzindo o rosto. 

"Ahh...mas você é. Venha! Dê para mim...", disse Ken enquanto Omi o olhava com uma enorme expressão de interrogação, então ele continuou enfático. "A bola, Omi!! Chute a bola!!". 

"Ahh desculpe... pronto.", Omi passa a bola pra Ken. "Desse jeito?" 

"Não, não... tente abrir mais as pernas...quando for chutar". 

"Assim?", Omi estava realmente se empenhando em aprender, mas tudo o que fazia parecia ineficiente. 

"Ainda não...", Ken se agachou e segurou as pernas de Omi para ensinar-lhe a posição correta. "Macio...quer dizer... suavemente toque a bola e então chute com força. Entendeu?" 

"Entendi.", o garoto tentou varias vezes, mas acabou irritando-se. Definitivamente não tinha o menor jeito para aquilo. "Droga! Eu nunca Vou conseguir fazer isso direito!!" 

Omi correu com todas as suas forças para longe de Ken até parar perto de uma árvore. Achava-se um completo idiota por pensar que poderia de alguma forma aprender a jogar e pior que isso sentiu-se mal por ter fracassado tão vergonhosamente na frente de Ken. 

Ken aproximou-se devagar colocando a mão em seu ombro. "Omi... você não precisa fazer mais isso, eu sei que é difícil. Dói não saber, mas depois que você se acostumar tudo vai ficar melhor." 

Omi continuou olhando para o tronco da árvore, não queria encara-lo, seus olhos estavam marejadas de lágrimas e sua voz soava chorosa. "Eu sei que você está certo, mas é que... AHH!! Esquece!! Desculpe-me por te atrapalhar. Eu sei que sempre penso pelo lado bom das coisas, mas.. hoje em particular me sinto estranho, não sei o que me deu." 

"Calma, Omi", disse Ken abraçando e recostando a cabeça do garoto em seu peito. "Não precisa aprender isso agora. Você não é obrigado, ouviu? Gosto de você do jeito que você é." 

Omi sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo com aquela proximidade e ficou um pouco confuso. 

"Mesmo? Mas eu não tenho nada de interessante. Bem diferente de você que é tão... habilidoso, saudável e... bonito", continuou o garoto quase sussurrando a ultima palavra. 

"Tem sim. Você é tão doce...", disse Ken se afastando um pouco e tocando de leve o nariz do pequeno loiro. 

"É... é o que todo mundo diz, mas não sei se isso é bom.", concorda meio decepcionado, não era exatamente isso que pretendia ouvir naquele momento. 

"Não é bom? Por que não seria? Pessoas como você ganham a confiança e o amor das outras pessoas muito fácil." 

"Amor das pessoas... Eu queria que isso realmente fosse verdade... mas eu sei que não é. Meu próprio pai me abandonou, não se importou se eu iria morrer. Ken... eu nunca sei quando sou amado de verdade...", Omi não conseguiu conter as lágrimas nessa hora, lembrar de seu passado lhe era doloroso demais, agachou-se encolhendo o próprio corpo. 

"Omi... não fale assim... por favor..." disse Ken se abaixando ao seu lado e segurando-lhe o rosto e obrigando-o a encara-lo. "Você tem... você tem amor..." 

"Tenho? Onde que eu não vejo?", murmurou Omi entre seus soluços. 

"Você não vê, mas você tem amor... o meu amor.", disse o jogador olhando nos olhos de Omi. 

"Obrigado, Ken. Eu sei que você está com a intenção de fazer com que eu me sinta melhor, mas... não precisa não... eu vou ficar bem. Obrigado assim mesmo"., Balbuciou evitando o olhar de Ken. 

"Ô garoto!!", Ken se levanta depois de desarrumar os cabelos do garoto e se afasta indo pro meio do campo. "Lerdo mesmo...." 

A mente de Omi foi tomada por uma grande confusão, tudo naquele dia tinha sido confuso, nada se parecia com a rotina que tinha vivido até ali. Depois de algum tempo perdido em seus pensamentos percebeu que já era quase hora do jantar, deviam voltar para casa. 

"Ken, você ainda vai demorar? Já está ficando tarde.", gritou ele. 

O jogador caminhou na direção de Omi, mas passou direto sem olhar para ele, num comportamento um tanto frio. "Vamos..." 

"Ken? Ken...", a tristeza tomou conto do rosto do garoto, mas ele não disse nada. Achou que tivesse entediado o amigo com aquela conversa chata. 

"Vai ficar aí parado?! Está tarde, logo caras maus vão estar por aqui". 

Ken vai andando rápido com a bola debaixo do braço, queria chegar logo em casa. Omi caminhava alguns passos atrás de Ken sem nada dizer, estava se odiando por tê-lo aborrecido, era a ultima coisa que queria ter feito. O Silencio ficava cada vez mais irritante até que foi quebrado por um ruído. 

"Omi...", disse Ken parando de andar repentinamente. Voltou alguns passos e olhou bem para o garoto. "Você quer sentir amor?" 

Omi o olhou surpreso. Não entendia onde ele queria chegar com aquela pergunta, mas vindo de Ken não podia ser nada ruim, confiava nele e não hesitou em responder. "Isso é tudo que eu sempre quis." 

Ken não disse nada, apenas sorriu e voltou a andar, Omi depois de um longo suspiro também voltou a caminhar apressado. A vida não estava sendo nada fácil para ele. Chegando em casa foram recepcionados pelos olhares inquisidores de Aya e Yohji que os esperavam. 

"Onde vocês se enfiaram?!", perguntou Aya de supetão. 

"Bem, Aya... acho que isso é bem óbvio. Só tem um lugar onde poderiam se enfiar,né?", disse Yohji com seu sorriso sarcástico. 

"Não é nada disso, Yohji!!", esbravejou Aya irritado. 

Omi sentiu sua face enrubescer, detestava aqueles comentários de Yohji, Talvez o playboy tivesse percebido que aqueles dois estavam passando mais tempo juntos do que o normal. Mas o chibi não disse nada, apenas olhou para Ken esperando que ele dissesse algo. 

"Fomos até o campo. Fui ensinar Omi a jogar... apenas isso." 

Yohji se aproximou bem de Omi o provocando."Hun.. e então? Não rolou nada??" 

O garoto ficou espantado. O que Yohji estava pensando fazendo lhe uma pergunta como aquela? E então muito zangado não tardou a dar-lhe uma resposta. "Para com isso, Yohji!! Que coisa... Mas se você quer saber, rolou alguma coisa sim... A BOLA!! A bola rolou de um lado para o outro do campo. Satisfeito agora?!" 

Aya e Yohji ficaram estupefatos, nunca ouviram Omi falar daquele jeito. Alguma coisa devia estar muito errada. 

"É! Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Porque... ALGUEM quis assim...", sentenciou Ken subindo as escadas. 

"Droga... ele está chateado comigo.", disse Omi bem baixinho, mas sem conseguir esconder dos outros sua decepção. 

Ken se apressou para tomar um banho, água conseguiria lavar seu suor, mas não sua frustração. Será que o Omi era tão ingênuo a ponto de não ter percebido que Ken havia passado a tarde inteira tentando dizer que gostava dele? Tentando não. Ele havia dito isso com todas as letras, mas o garoto parecia não se dar conta do que o jogador sentia. Por sua vez, Omi consumia-se em preocupação. Não queria que Ken ficasse aborrecido com ele, precisava se desculpar, não tinha a menor noção do que havia feito para deixar o amigo daquele jeito, mas iria se desculpar assim mesmo. Subiu as escadas e ficou esperando encostado na porta do quarto de Ken. 

O jogador saiu do banheiro enrolado numa toalha, os cabelos molhados grudados no rosto. Deparou-se com o garoto na sua porta. "O que foi, Omi?" 

Omi sentiu o ar faltar ao vislumbrar a imagem de Ken a sua frente, quase não conseguiu pronunciar as palavras. "Eu...Eu... posso falar com você?" 

Ken assentiu abrindo a porta do quarto e convidando o garoto a entrar. Omi observou atentamente o rapaz moreno pegar uma outra toalha para secar os cabelos. 

"E Então? O que foi?", perguntou Ken enquanto se secava. 

"É que...eu sinto muito por ter estragado seu dia... desculpa mesmo, eu não queria que ficasse chateado comigo...não você... Ken-kun." 

"Ei, Calma, Omi. Esquece isso, certo?!", pediu arremessando a toalha no rosto dele. 

O Garoto pegou delicadamente a toalha entre suas mãos e a cheirou suavemente sentindo todo o perfume de Ken. Quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo tratou de disfarçar se perguntando mentalmente que diabos estava acontecendo com ele. "Então não está mais zangado comigo? De verdade?" 

"De verdade.", respondeu Ken se levantando e se vestindo. Omi ficou observando com olhos ávidos todos os movimentos de Ken. "E então? Vai ficar aí me olhando?", disse o jogador. 

"Desculpa... sou um idiota mesmo, desculpa.", desculpou-se Omi encabulado, havia esquecido que Ken poderia querer um pouco de privacidade. 

Levantou-se rápido indo em direção a porta. Omi sentiu alguma coisa segurar seu braço, percebeu que era Ken tentando impedi-lo de chegar até seu destino, Omi nem teve tempo de contempla-lo com surpresa, pois logo fôra atirado sobre a cama. A surpresa passou a susto ao notar que Ken posicionava-se sobre seu corpo. "Ken... Ken-kun...", tentou protestar mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam. 

"Shiiii... não fale nada", pediu o jogador cobrindo os lábios de Omi com um dedo. "Você disse que queria amor, não é?". 

Omi se cala, apenas faz que sim com a cabeça sem entender realmente o que Ken pretendia com aquilo, na verdade ele entendia, mas algo em seu intimo o forçava a acreditar no contrario. Não podia ser aquilo, mas Omi não conseguia negar para si mesmo que se sentia muito bem estando daquele jeito, sentindo o corpo de Ken sobre o seu. 

"E então? Você quer sentir amor, Omi?", inquiriu o rapaz moreno pressionando um pouco mais o corpo abaixo do seu. 

A face de Omi tornou-se vermelha. Ken realmente esperava que ele respondesse isso daquela forma?, "Eu...eu quero, mas não quero apenas sentir amor...quero ser amado, mas me contento com o que você quiser", responde virando o rosto encabulado. 

Ken segurou o rosto de Omi pelo queixo forçando a encara-lo como se quisesse que o garoto entendesse exatamente o que iria dizer."Eu já disse que você tem meu amor...seu idiota. Será que não entende isso?". 

Omi cerrou os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras, tentou assimilar aquelas informações que há muito tempo vinha tentando impedir que fossem registradas. "Eu... eu...", embora quisesse dizer algo, não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra se quer. 

"O que foi? Você não quer?", questionou Ken, talvez o garoto não estivesse pronto para aquilo, ou ainda talvez tivesse ido depressa demais com as coisas. Sabia que impulsividade era um de seus defeitos. 

A resposta foi quase instantânea."Quero...", disse Omi com seus olhos fechados. "Muito...". 

As bocas se encontraram num beijo intenso, e ambos sentiram seus corações descompassarem, ganhando uma velocidade incrível. Ken interrompeu o beijo para se concentrar no pescoço de Omi , percorrendo-o com seus lábios e deliciando-se com a pele macia. Omi deleitava-se com as caricias do jogador e não conseguiu conter o pequeno gemido de prazer. Ken continuou percorrendo com mãos ávidas o corpo sobre o seu, deixou que uma de suas mãos tocasse de leve por sobre a roupa o sexo semitúrgido de Omi. Livrou-o do pequeno short que naquele momento nada mais era que um obstáculo a suas caricias. Fez o mesmo com todo o resto da roupa e também com a toalha que ele próprio ainda se cobria. Vislumbrou com paixão o corpo jovem e inexperiente de Omi. Agora nada mais os atrapalharia. Voltou a explorar cada centímetro daquela pele clara e aprazível com uma precisão quase cirúrgica, descendo pelo abdômen até encontrar o membro de Omi que agora se mostrava completamente rijo. Beijou bem devagar, para em seguida abocanha-lo cheio de vontade. Omi se contorceu num gemido alto, não imaginava que pudesse ter sensações tão deliciosas. Mas o jogador não se contentaria apenas com isso. Queria possuir por inteiro aquele que tinha sido durante tanto tempo o alvo de seu amor, mas não estava certo de que Omi também iria querer o mesmo. 

"Você quer realmente isso? Eu posso parar se você quiser...", disse Ken enquanto observava o rosto corado do garoto. 

"Não pare... eu quero, quer dizer... eu não sei... Você quer?", murmurou o chibi um pouco inseguro. "Eu nunca fiz isso ante, e se você não gostar?". 

"Não se preocupe com isso", tentou conforta-lo com um beijo. "Se quiser realmente vai ver como é bom." 

"Eu quero... Mostre-me como é bom. Eu quero você, Ken-kun..." 

"Eu também quero você, Omi", retribuiu Ken com outro beijo, agora mais caloroso que o anterior enquanto deixava que seu pênis também rígido roçasse de encontro ao do garoto loiro. 

delicadamente afastou as pernas de Omi e sussurrou cauteloso em seu ouvido. "Vai se sentir um pouco estranho agora, mas não se assuste", em seguida umedeceu um dos dedos com a própria saliva e buscou a entrada virgem do garoto introduzindo-o devagar. Omi agarrou os lençóis com força, Ken não estava mentindo sobre ele se sentir estranho, sentiu o segundo dedo de Ken invadi-lo com mais força, preenchendo e alargando-o. Quando o jogador achou que Omi já estava menos tenso, retirou os dedos do interior de seu pequeno amante para forçar aquela entrada com seu pênis cheio de desejo. 

"Tenha paciência, Ken. Por favor..", pediu Omi hesitando o que estaria por vir. 

"Não se preocupe, eu terei", respondeu ele empurrando devagar seu pênis na tão cobiçada entrada. 

Omi mordeu os lábios procurando esquecer-se da dor, abraçando seu amante fortemente enquanto sentia-se ser penetrado. 

"Estou te machucando, Omi?", preocupou-se Ken. 

"Não...", Omi mentiu temendo que Ken interrompesse o movimento. Queria ir até o fim daquela experiência. 

Depois de alguns instantes Omi sentiu como se todo seu corpo tivesse sido anestesiado, a dor já não existia, e podia agora sentir-se completamente entorpecido pelo prazer. 

A velocidade das investidas foi aumentando gradativamente e Omi começou a tentar acompanhar o ritmo de Ken que continuava a penetra-lo insaciavelmente. 

O garoto já havia sucumbido ao prazer daquele ato tão delicioso e deixava seus gemidos escaparem cada vez mais altos o que deixava seu amante muito mais excitado. 

"Ahhh Ken, isso... eu quero você todo", dizia Omi entre seus gemidos. 

"Eu também te quero... eu te amo", respondeu Ken acariciando-lhe os cabelos. 

"Então me tome por inteiro! Sou seu... sempre fui. Quero sentir você". 

Ken cedeu aquele pedindo tão cheio de desejo cravando-se bem no fundo de seu amante, no entanto não conseguiu resistir preenchendo completamente o interior de Omi. Ken sorriu ao perceber que seu abdômen estava molhado com o sêmen de Omi, o garoto também havia gozado. O jogador deslizou para fora de seu amante e ambos ficaram abraçados por um tempo, exaustos para fazer qualquer movimento. 

"Ken, eu te amo.", pronunciou Omi acomodando a cabeça no peito do jogador. "Obrigado por me fazer sentir o amor... por fazer eu me sentir amado." 

"Você sempre foi amado por mim". 

"Estou muito feliz. Quero estar sempre junto com você, Ken", declarou o chibi abraçando forte o seu amante. 

"Eu também, Omi. Eu também". 

E os dois se abraçam com toda força do amor que possuíam, desejando que aquele estranho dia nunca mais terminasse. 

FIM 

Por Suryia Tsukiyono / Setembro de 2002 

suryiachan@bol.com.br 


End file.
